I Don't Deserve To Be With You!
by Sonic2978
Summary: May thinks that she doesn't deserve to be with Brendan because of the things that he's accomplished. However, Brendan thinks otherwise.


It's been several weeks since their journey began in the Sinnoh region. But since they arrived, May has been having doubts. Of course she loved Brendan and loved traveling with him, but she felt that didn't deserve to be his girlfriend or even travel with him.

It was late at night, around 2 in the morning and May standing out on the balcony of the room at the Pokemon Center they were staying at. May couldn't help be feel depressed and doubtful. Ever since they had gotten to the Sinnoh region, these doubts kept getting stronger. To the point where she would start crying when Brendan wasn't around.

 _"I love Brendan to death...I want to keep traveling with him...But I don't deserve to...Not after all of the accomplishments he's made..."_ She thought to herself sadly.

She looked back at the brown haired trainer laying on the bed sleeping soundly and smiled softly before a frown appeared on face again. She sighed and rested her chin the palm of her hand as the leaned the balcony rail. But after awhile, tears began to fall as she began to sob.

Brendan awoke awhile later due hearing a noise. He looked around and saw that May wasn't in bed and looked out at the balcony and saw her there. It was then that he saw her sobbing about something. He got out of bed and walked toward her and called her name.

"May?" He said.

May quickly wiped away her tears before turning to him with a smile. Brendan knew May better than anyone, so he could tell immediately that the smile she put on was a fake.

"Are you okay, May?" He asked with concern.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?" She asked with nervousness.

"May...I know you better than most people. That wasn't a real smile just now and I heard you sobbing just a second ago." He said with concern. He placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

May frowned as she looked down the floor. She was quiet for a moment before talking. "I...I've been having some doubts recently..."

"Doubts about what?"

She quiet for a bit longer as tears began to fall. She looked at Brendan. "I feel like I don't deserve to be with you or even travel with you!"

That shocked Brendan when she said that. He hadn't ever expected her to say that. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't deserve to be with you or travel with you! You've accomplished so many things that I would never be able to match up to. You defeated Team Aqua and Team Magma, captured several Legendary Pokemon like Groudon and Kyogre and began Champion of Hoenn!" She said as tears continued to fall. "I could never match up to any of that! I don't deserve to-"

Brendan cut her off her pressing his lips to hers and kiss her. May was caught off guard by it completely, but relaxed and began to kiss back. This kiss lasted for several minutes before they both broke away. May had a huge blush on her face. Brendan gave her a loving smile.

"Silly. Don't say that. Of course you deserve to, I couldn't imagine traveling with anyone else." He said with a smile.

"But all of those things you accomplished...I could never match up to any of that. You've made so many accomplishments. Meanwhile, I'm just a silly Pokemon Coordinator..." She said with sadness.

"Want to know something?" He asked. "I was only able to accomplish all of those things because of you."

May stood there in awe and wide eyed at what he said. "Those were because of...me?"

He nodded and smiled at her once more. "The reason I was able to do all of that was because of you. The reason I was able to accomplish all of that was because you were there with me and believed in me. If you hadn't been there, I doubt I would've been able to do half of that. So those achievements are mine just as much as they are yours."

"Brendan..." She said in surprise.

"Don't doubt yourself, alright? There's nobody else I'd rather travel with or be with."

The both looked at each other and share a kiss for a few moments before May hugs Brendan tightly with him returning it.

"Thank you, Brendan." She said as she smiled into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, May." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

They both smiled at each other once more before Brendan began talking.

"We should get some rest. We'll heading to Veilstone City this afternoon." Brendan said as she nodded.

After that, they both climbed into bed with May snuggling up to Brendan's chest with wrapping his arms around her body protectively kissing her forehead. And soon after, they both asleep. May was glad that Brendan reassured her that she deserved to be with him and travel with him.

* * *

 **Hopefully this story is a decent one and hopefully you enjoyed it! ^^**


End file.
